


Did Ya Hear?

by drQuinzel



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drQuinzel/pseuds/drQuinzel
Summary: You have a huge crush on one Micah Bell. And you decide to tell some of the girls about it. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but it's not showing up in the tags. So I'm posting it here as well. It's my first RDR fic so hope you guys enjoy!

You had just finished scouting for possible stagecoach robberies near Rhodes when you arrived back in camp. It was getting late but it looked like most of the guys were still out. Pearson and Abigail were busy cleaning up what was left of dinner while the others were huddled up by the campfire.

“Hey (Y/N), welcome back! Sit down, find out anything interestin?” Lenny asked, handing you a beer as you took your place between him and Karen by the campfire. 

“I was fine. Heard something in the train station about a coach coming through here tomorrow afternoon, I should actually go tell Dutch about it now.” You moved to stand up but Karen grabbed you and kept you seated.

“Now hold on, hon. You’ve got plenty a time! You just relax and enjoy that beer for now.” she said, patting you on the head playfully. You smiled at her, she seemed much friendlier ever since Sean got back. You glanced around, wishing to see a certain cowboy around camp. 

You looked back at Karen. “Hey, is Micah here yet?” 

Karen scoffed, swinging her drink around. “Nah, thank goodness for that. He would’ve ruined such a fine evenin.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, maybe.” You joined the gang only a few weeks after Micah did, and in the short time you got to know him, well, your opinion on him was better than what everyone else in the group thought of him, at least.

You remember how angry you were when you met him and he had called you deadweight, saying they didn’t need more women in the group. That earned him a smack on the head from Hosea but it also fueled your desire to prove yourself. 

The night went on and Lenny had to leave for his shift to guard camp. You were left with Karen, Molly, Tilly, and on the ground was Uncle passed out, snoring. 

You lost count of how many beers you’ve had. Damned Uncle brought two whole cases out and they were right there beside you. Tilly was telling everyone a story about her life with her old gang when they heard footsteps approaching.

“Good evenin’ ladies.” You looked up to see Dutch, as everyone greeted him back. “So sorry to interrupt, but if you may allow Miss O’Shea to be excused? She must be tired, bein up this late.” he said playfully.

Molly laughed before standing up and wrapping her arm around Dutch’s. She seemed so bored while she was with you and the rest of the girls, but now... “Oh you! I was only away for a bit! Right, come along then.” 

“Ladies.” Dutch said, dipping his head towards you all before following Molly. But, he suddenly stopped, and turned back to look at you. “Oh, Lenny already told me about that coach. Bring an extra man with you tomorrow, just in case. Great work (Y/N).” You called out a quick thank you as he was leaving. Scouting wasn’t the only you were doing for the group. It took a lot of beggin Arthur and Hosea, and finally Dutch allowed you to help the guys out more. Ever since Micah made that deadweight comment, you asked Hosea to teach you to basically be a better outlaw. Thankfully the man agreed and you were now confident enough to show off your skills.

Karen’s chuckling brought back your attention to the group. “There she goes again. Ya know, she thinks, just ‘cause she’s with Dutch, that she don’t have to help around camp no more. Honestly. And ya see how she is around him?”

You rolled your eyes. “Well Karen, when Sean came back, you were a lot like how Molly was actin, hmm?”

You weren’t sure if the blush on Karen’s face was from embarassment or the alcohol. “That’s different!” 

Tilly laughed. “Uh-huh, sure it is.” You laughed with her, only aggravating Karen more. You didn’t mean anything by the teasing, in fact you were happy for her and Molly. At least they were lucky enough to end up with the guys they liked in the group, unlike you.

Great, now the stupid alcohol was making you think about that stupid cowboy and his stupid horse and-

“What about you, (Y/N)?” Tilly asked suddenly.

“Whaddaya mean?” 

The girl giggled. “Don’t be shy, there ain’t no one you’re sweet on?”

Now stupid Tilly had to open up the stupid topic. And what the hell, why not?

“Actually, there is someone.”

By this point, Tilly had stopped laughing, and Karen dropped her bottle. “WHO?” They both asked, leaning towards you.

You took another swig from your drink, before smiling sheepishly at them. “Itsmicah.”

Tilly leaned forward even more, Karen right behind her. “Sorry, sweetheart what was that?”

“...Micah.” you whispered a bit louder.

“What!?” Karen yelled, as Tilly stared at you like you just said you were in love with an O’Driscoll.

It wasn’t that bad. Right?

“No, it’s not bad hon.” Tilly reassured you. Apparently you had said that out loud. “It’s just… surprising, is all. Right, Karen?” Tilly nudged Karen.

“Wha? Oh, uhm, yeah, yeah (Y/N). Ain’t that bad. But, and I don’t mean to offend, but how?”

You blushed, not used to talking about stuff like this. But, you’ve wanted to tell someone about this for the longest time. So you did. About how this stupid thing first started. 

It was when Lenny brought you to the bar in Valentine, a few weeks back. All you wanted was to have a few drinks but apparently there was a fight going inside between Micah and one of the locals. There was yelling then soon, fists were flying everywhere and Lenny had to push you away as someone started running towards him. Your only weapon was the knife Hosea had given you, but your first mistake was not being aware of what was going on behind you. A man grabbed you, sniffing your hair and chuckling creepily, his hands roaming around your body. You remembered how terrified and frozen you were, scanning the bar for Lenny.

But suddenly you could breathe again, he wasn’t holding you anymore. Turning around, you saw your attacker on the ground unconscious, blood on his head from a broken beer bottle.

“What the hell are you doin’ here (Y/N)!?” You looked up and saw Micah, angrier than usual. Before you could reply, he put his arm around you and dragged you towards the exit, away from the crowd. As soon as you were outside, you expected Micah to let you go. Instead, he grabbed you by the shoulders and glared at you.

“Well? Answer the question, miss!” 

You glared right back, too annoyed to realize he had just saved you. “I wanted to enjoy a drink, Mr. Bell. But you had to go and start a bar fight. How’d that happen, anyway?”

“Feller accused me of cheatin’ in our card game! I won his money fair and square.” 

“Oh, really? And how many cards did you need up your sleeve?”

“...I only needed the one.”

You laughed, despite how tense your whole conversation seemed. Micah joined in too, finally letting you go. “Thanks for savin me back there. I know you don’t like me much.” You said, already regretting mentioning that last part.

“The hell you think that for? I seen Hosea teach you how to shoot. You’re gettin’ better, miss. Soon Dutch’ll have you ridin’ with us.”

You blushed, whether it was from the acknowledgment of your skills, or from the fact that he actually noticed you trying to make an effort, you weren’t sure. 

“But now you need to work on your knife skills.” He said. “I’ll mention it to the old man when I get back.”

You wanted to say more, knowing how rare it was to catch him in a good mood. “Micah, I-”

“(Y/N)! There you are!” Lenny came out of the bar, nursing an arm, but other than that he seemed fine. “I couldn’t find you and I thought-”

“So you’re the one s’posed to look out for ‘er.” Micah growled. 

“Hey, we’d be havin’ the time of our lives by now if you didn’t-” The older man waved him off.

“Just get yourselves back to camp. I have some… cleaning up to do. And before you so rudely interrupted us, what was it you wanted to say to me, (Y/N)?” Micah asked, looking back at you.

You knew the opportunity had passed. So instead, you said, “I overheard one of the locals say the bartender keeps some dirty money hidden in there, might be worth checkin’ out.”

Micah grinned. “All right, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, darlin’. Now, you and the boy go on and get.” And just like that, he was gone, back inside the saloon. As Lenny hoisted you back up on his horse, you couldn’t get over how damned cute Micah looked when he smiled at you. Or how flustered you got when he called you darlin.

You couldn’t look at Karen and Tilly when you were done telling the story, afraid of their reactions. You knew they weren’t exactly Micah’s biggest fans. 

“Aww, hon. You got it bad.” Karen said hugging your side and surprising you.

You nodded eagerly, their genuine reactions and the alcohol encouraging you to keep talking. “I know! And it ain’t fair. Cuz, I know he likes Abigail, and I know she’s spoken for but I mean, he likes women like her. And look at the girl! She’s so, so, witty and, and strong, and, and beautiful and I ain’t nothin like her!”

Tilly and Karen moved closer, sensing how much you needed to let that all out. “So? You’re just as good as she is, (Y/N)! And if Micah Bell can’t see that, well, he really is the biggest damned fool in this camp.

You smiled, grateful that they were doing their best to cheer you up. 

“Now, it’s gettin real late. Why don’t you go to bed? You have that coach to rob tomorrow, remember?” Tilly said, rubbing your shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, girls. I really needed that… apparently.”

Tilly smiled, helping you stand up. “And don’t you worry, your secret is safe with us. Now come, along. I’ll walk with you, make sure you don’t puke and have Mrs. Grimshaw barkin’ at ya in the morning.”

You were out of earshot by the time Karen was clearing up the scattered beer bottles and muttering to herself. “Honestly. (Y/N)? Sweet on Micah Bell? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“(Y/N)’S SWEET ON MICAH?!” Uncle yelled, causing Karen to drop the bottles. 

“You old bastard! The one time you wake up, and that’s what ya hear?!”

But Uncle was already gone, running off to tell Lenny and whoever else was on guard duty about the latest gossip. 

Karen sighed. “Well, maybe this’ll help ‘em… I hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you woke up, thankful that you didn’t have as bad of a hangover you thought you would.

You stood up quickly, reminding yourself of how important the day would be for you, first you had to find someone to help you out. You got up and saw most of the gang was already up, eating breakfast.

“Mornin, everyone.” You said, sitting down after getting some coffee.

“Mornin’ (Y/N)!” Mary-Beth greeted, scooting closer to you. “I heard you guys had a good time last night. Wish I stayed up and joined.”

“Oh, well, it was just a few beers between girls. Not that big of a deal.”

“Yes but the  _stories_  I must’ve missed. (Y/N), sweetheart, if there’s anythin’ you want to talk about, you just come to me, ok?”

You blinked. Mary-Beth was always kind to you, but not like that. “Thanks, Mary-Beth. I’ll be sure to remember that, then.” she smiled at you before going back to her book.

As you ate, you noticed everyone would glance at you now and then, smiling occasionally. Even Strauss would look up from his notes. Although, Karen and Tilly seemed to be the opposite, eating quietly and quickly, rarely looking at you. 

You were still so confused when Reverend Swanson sat down beside you. “My girl, who knew you’re worse than I am with a bottle in your hand.”

Oh?  _Oh_.

_Oh no._

You stood up, eyes wide, staring at all of them. “ _Oh my god! You all know!?_ ”

Karen immediately stood up. “It weren’t my fault, sweetie! Uncle woke up and blabbed to everyone!”

The drunk stood up next. “Now hold on, I only told Lenny! And Javier cuz you know, he was right there.”

You shook your head, covering your blushing face with your hands. “I don’t wanna hear anymore! Does, does  _he_  know?” You had to ask. You ran everything in your head, if you left now, you could escape to South America, change your name and-

“Now that was an ominous soundin ‘ _he_ ’, d’ya mean Dutch or your sweetheart Micah?”

You wanted to scream at Uncle. “He ain’t my- Wait, wait,  _Dutch knows_!?”

“What would Dutch know?”

Hearing that voice made you want to run. Far away and as fast as you could. Maybe Hosea could give you a horse. Any horse.

“Ah, there you are Micah.” Now in front of you was Dutch, and you still refused to look at the man behind you. “And (Y/N), you picked that extra gunman yet?”

You perked up, trying to distract yourself from the man behind you. But before you could say a word,  _that man_  spoke up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on? Why she need someone with her?” And now he was right beside you.

“Coach robbery, Micah. Maybe you could go with her.”

No. No. No. Nope. Not happening. “Dutch, I was just about to ask Javier to go with me.” You said, and honestly he was really just the first person you saw when you finally looked up towards Dutch.

But then Micah had to put his hand on your shoulder and you swore you heard Mary-Beth squeal.

“Nah, I’ll take ya.” He said and any other time you would’ve been thrilled but  _ **oh my god did he know?**_

You shook your head. “You must be tired. You just came back, right? One of the other boys can take me.”

Micah rolled his eyes. “Darlin-’” And hear you were sure you heard a squeal that time. “In case you forgot, Arthur and the rest here are deputies now, can’t be seen doin’ some… non-deputy type of work. As for Javier, Lenny, and Charles, well, you’ve seen how they treat their kinda folk around here.”

“Oh, I don’t think Sean-”

“What is with ‘ya girl? I’m a better shot than they all are anyway. Come on, you can tell me about this little coach on the way.” Micah let go of your shoulder and was already walking towards Baylock.

That was that, apparently.

You looked back at everyone else in camp. The girls were smiling, and the guys were snickering. Dutch though, looked very impatient.

“Go on, then. If he tries anything on ya, you let us know.” Ok, maybe Dutch didn’t know. And hopefully neither did Micah.

Hopefully.

You nodded at Dutch, then looked at Karen and Tilly. “I love ya gals, but this ain’t over.” And with that, you walked away, towards  _him_.

* * *

 

“All right, pay up.” Strauss announced, as everyone started handing him a dollar each.

Dutch narrowed his eyes at the loan shark. “What’s all this, then?”

Strauss shrugged. “I suppose there’s no harm to it now. It’s (Y/N), she has feelings for Mr. Bell, apparently.”

The gangleader waved him off. “No, I know that, I heard Swanson screamin’ it earlier. I meant, what’s with the money?”

“A friendly wager. We all knew about the robbery today, and I simply bet that Mr. Bell would volunteer himself to help the poor girl.”

“And you’re the only one who made that bet?”

Strauss nodded, pocketing the money. “Indeed. If anyone else was more observant around here, they’d notice that her feelings aren’t exactly one-sided.”

Hearing that made the girls giggle as Dutch also gave a soft chuckle. “Well, Herr Strauss, I only have one request.”

“And what is that?”

“I gave the idea to Micah to go with her. I want my cut.”

* * *

 

You arrived a little ways east of Rhodes, towards Saint Denis. Far enough from the town to not cause too much suspicion. The coach was due to pass by in a few more minutes, based on what you heard. The whole ride there, you simply explained the plan to Micah. Nothing else. Purely business.

“So, what was all that back at camp?”

Well, it  _was_  purely business.

You gave him the most innocent face you could muster up. “Whaddaya mean? I didn’t notice much.”

He scoffed. “Don’t give me that bullshit. ‘Sides, I heard somethin’ interestin about you from Bill while I was ridin back.”

You were going to kill Williamson.

But first, innocent face. “Oh? What’s that?”

Micah grinned. “It’s fine, miss. Won’t change much of how I see ya.”

That… wasn’t exactly what you were expecting to hear. “It, it won’t?”

“Nah, so what? It happens. The same if it’d been any of the other girls, ain’t that big of a deal.”

You felt your heart break. It would’ve been the same with any of the other girls? Well, maybe not with Abigail. That lucky bitch. Well, might as well move on sooner than later.

Didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt though.

“Hey, looks like your information is good, darlin’, there’s the coach now.” Micah said, breaking you from your thoughts.

And it was. It was a coach delivering payroll to a factory in Saint Denis. There were a few guards behind it. You let out a deep breath, back to business. Heartache could wait, later, when you had another bottle of beer in your hand.

“Let’s get goin’ then.”

You spurred on your horse, hearing Micah do the same behind you. The dynamite was already planted on the road. All you had to do was shoot it. It was a perfect shot and chaos soon erupted soon after. With the coach down, you both just had to deal with the few guards left.

“Whoo! Thrillin’ ain’t it, (Y/N)?” Micah said, as you both continued shooting. Your aim could’ve been better, but soon they were all down. And you could’ve smiled from how well that went, if you weren’t so pissed off by that  _other circumstance_

You entered the coach, looking for the lockbox. It had tipped over so you had to jump in to grab it. You were just about to bang your gun against the lock when you heard a noise.

“Oh hey there, feller. Seems you just jacked our score here.” You couldn’t see who it was, but you were sure it was a Lemoyne raider.

You heard Micah chuckle. “Well,  ** _I_**  got here first, friend. Fair’s fair.”

Did he just say  **I**? Did they not know you were there inside?

“That’s your first mistake, then. Comin’ in alone. You must be an amateur, huh? An amateur that got lucky with a stick of dynamite.”

You had to stop yourself from snickering, did they just call Micah Bell an amateur? But you had heard enough, it was time to save Micah. You peeked around and saw three pairs of legs. Standing up, you shot the man with his gun aimed at Micah. While the blonde took out his two revolvers and downed the two others.

You both holstered your guns, and you jumped out of the coach, dropping the lockbox onto the ground.

“Ya did good back there, darlin. Real good.” Micah said, as he watched you open the lockbox.

“Thanks. Hosea’s a good teacher.” You said, thankful your voice didn’t crack when he called you darlin’ again.

“How are you in a knife fight, though?”

You stood up, handing him his cut, not wanting to look him in his stupid blue eyes. “Could be better, I guess.”

“Maybe I could teach ‘ya a bit more about it then?”

You would’ve been thrilled, but knowing that he couldn’t return your feelings only made it hurt. You simply shrugged. “Sure, if ‘ya got the time, I guess. Anyway, shouldn’t we be splittin up by now? Law could be on the way.”

He grabbed your arm before you could make it to your horse and cry on the way to camp. “Whoa, whoa, hold on, (Y/N). We ain’t gotta split up if we’re fast enough. C’mon, I can go back with you.’

_No._

“No, I’d rather go alone.” You said, but Micah still refused to let you go.

“What’s with that attitude all of a sudden?” He asked, annoyed, and you refused to acknowledge what could also possibly be concern from him.

“It’s nothin, Micah. Adrenaline rush from my first job, I might just be crashin’ from it.” You felt his hold slacken and used that moment to get away. You got up on your horse and started riding. Unfortunately, Micah was a stubborn man and followed you.

“Hey! Is this cuz of what I said earlier? I didn’t mean to offend ya, miss.”

You scoffed, lifting your head up and willing your tears to stay the hell away. “Didn’t mean to offend? Yes of course. I reckon that’s what you say to all the girls who like ‘ya.”

“...What?”

“Sure I may be sweet on ya, but to compare me to them other girls in camp? I thought we were friends, at least. I don’t know.”

“Hold on, (Y/N), hold on-”

“Leave me alone, Micah.”

“Listen to me darlin’!”

You stopped your horse, and turned to face him, glaring at him. “Do  _not_  call me that. Cuz I clearly  _ain’t_  your ‘darlin’. If you think you can just-”

“He told me you got drunk!” Micah suddenly yelled.

That made you pause. You blinked twice. “Wha- what?”

“Bill, all he told me was you sing loud if you got enough to drink. That’s all.”

You were  _really_  going to kill Williamson. Of course that’s what he’d pick up. You didn’t know what else to do. All that anger, for nothing.

You saw Micah get off his horse and approach you. He had his arms extended towards you. “Now come on and get down here.” he said.

“Why would I do that?”

He didn’t wait though, and grabbed you by your waist, you were so surprised that you didn’t fight back once he got you down and placed his lips on yours.

You tensed, but soon relaxed into the kiss, when it became very clear he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. You placed your arms around his neck and kissed him back. Micah for his part, held you even tighter. You refused to let go, afraid this was all just some kind of cruel joke.

And you just never knew with Micah.

It soon ended though. But the look Micah gave you, his blue eyes staring right at you, it made your heart beat so fast.

“That’s what I really think about your feelins darlin’.”

You laughed breathlessly. “Wh-what?”

He grinned, the same one that made you fall for him in the first place. “I’m sayin’, that I like you too. For a while now, actually. Me askin’ to teach you how to use a knife, well, that’s when I was supposed to make my move.”

You smiled even wider. “Why, Micah Bell. Who knew you were such a romantic?”

Micah chuckled. “If that’s what it takes to get you, darlin.” He gave you another kiss, then peppered your neck with more.

You couldn’t help the small moan that came out. “Micah, we should get back to camp.”

He stopped the kisses, and placed his forehead on yours. “Actually, darlin’, we just came into some money. I reckon we head into town, and rent ourselves a room. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan, Mr. Bell.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little epilogue to wrap it up

Bill Williamson heard the familiar sound of a horse galloping and saw you ride into Clemens Point. You stopped your horse right next to the man. 

“What’s with that look?” Bill asked, noticing the huge smile on your face.

“You’re a bastard, Bill Williamson. But a magnificent one.” you said, oh so cheerfully.

Bill, like most of the time, just looked confused. “Uh, you drunk or somethin?”

You shrugged. “Maybe.” Then rode away from him, hitching your horse when you got closer to camp.

As soon as you got off your horse, Karen and Tilly were already there beside you, looking very curious, worried, and excited all at the same time.

“(Y/N)! Uh, how’d it go?” Karen asked.

You gave her a small smile. “Wasn’t that hard. We ran into some trouble with raiders but took care of them real quick.”

Tilly looked even more frightened. “What? Is, is that why you didn’t come back last night? We asked Arthur to go lookin for you but then Dutch said-”

“Oh, I went into town right after, wanted to wash off and rented a room.” Was all you said. You really did love those girls and even though their little slip led you to one of your greatest nights ever, it was still fun to mess with them.

You made your way to the pot of soup, grabbing a bowl. It was still warm, thankfully, as you arrived past noon. You took a seat by the table, Karen and Tilly following you all the way, as if figuring out what to ask you next.

“Uhm… where _is_ Micah?” Karen asked. You looked up from your bowl and noticed that a few others had also moved closer, even Kieran looked at you from where he was brushing the horses.

You took a few more spoonfuls of soup before addressing the girls, and everyone else that was listening in. “He told me had some business to take care of before comin’ back. Should be here in a while.”

“The son of a bitch didn’t leave you during the fight did he?” Arthur asked suddenly, you knew how he felt about Micah, and appreciated the concern.

“Nah.” Then you smiled. “Didn’t leave me for one second yesterday. Even when I stopped by the town.”

Arthur looked confused, and after a few seconds, you heard Mary-Beth gasp. “You don’t mean-”

“There she is!” You and everyone turned around to see Micah casually stroll into camp, making his way to you, slinging something on his shoulder. “If all the other women here were like (Y/N), we’d have enough money for Dutch’s little plan by now.”

Complimenting you while making fun of others? You’ll take it. Baby steps.

Micah shrugged off the thing on his shoulder, which you now saw was a gun holster. He handed it to you. “Now this, this is for you, darlin’. Imagine how much more damage you’d make holdin’ two guns, eh?”

You stood up and accepted his gift, quickly placing it on you. By this point you didn’t care that everyone was blatantly watching. Ain’t your fault they got nothing better to do.

You smiled up at him once your new holster was secure. “I love it! And I assume you’ll be teachin’ me how to use two guns effectively, Mr. Bell?”

 The look he gave you made you remember the way he looked at you the night before. Then he chuckled, smirking as if he knew what you were thinking about.

He leaned in closer. “Of course. And I shall aim to please.” He kissed you suddenly, but really, you saw it coming.

The others apparently, didn’t. You heard various screams such as “ _Oh come on, I just ate.”_ “ _Jack, look away!_ ” “ _So, they_ **_did_ ** _do it last night?_ ”

Once Micah’s lips left yours, the blonde offered his arm out to you. “Shall we start lesson number one right now, darlin?”

You looped your arm around his, smiling wider than you ever had before. “The soup’s still hot. You ain’t gonna eat yet?”

“Oh, I ate _plenty_ last night. This mornin’ too.” You blushed, left speechless by that remark.

 “Ok, that’s it! I need a drink.” You heard Sean yell.

Once you were out of earshot from the others, you leaned closer to Micah. “I honestly thought you were going to do more to torture them.”

He chuckled. “I ain’t even done yet, darlin’. They’ll be hearin a lot more from us tonight, trust me.”

You kissed him and couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

“Y’all won’t believe what I just saw. I think Micah and (Y/N) are together!” Bill said, walking up to everyone in camp.

They all simply stared at him.

He stared back. “What?”

John stood up from where he was seated by the campfire. “Took him two days to figure it out. Everyone pay up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I do plan on writing more for our dear Micah, let me know what you guys think of a slowmance with an OC


End file.
